galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Bwehehehe/System-wide Maintenance (Sept. 20)
Maintenance & Previewing the Gem Merging Revamp We will be bringing down all servers on September 20th, 2012 at 02:00 (Server Time: GMT-5) to perform a scheduled maintenance. The maintenance is expected to take 30 to 60 minutes. Once maintenance is completed, each player will receive: >> 500 Vouchers >> 1-Star Skill Commander Card *2 'Content Updates:' 1. Resolved a bug reported by players that is affecting Resource Bonus Planets. Corps leaders will not be able to invite players who have fleets in reinforcement, instance or in transition, into the Corps . 2. Increased the drop rate of Blueprints for certain Constellation Instances . 3. Increased the rate of drawing a Legendary or Divine Commander Card when using the "Draw Commander Card" feature. Preview of the Gem Merging Revamp We have received a lot of feedback from the players that the Gems that increase other attributes outside of the 4 basic Commander attributes (Accuracy, Speed, Dodge and Electron) are less useful and thus, less valuable. It is also suggested that it is not practical to cast such Gems on the limited number of Gem Slots. With that in mind, we are considering additional ways to merge these Gems into something that can better compete with the basic attribute Gems, giving players more options to vary their strategies. In the meantime, players can consider using these Gems on Commanders that have skills related to the Gems' effect. For example, Commanders with defensive abilities can be cast with protective or recovery Gems such as Regen Gems, Shield Gems and Structure Gems along with Bionic Chips that serve similar purposes. This concept can work similarly well for attack-oriented Commanders with Gems that boost attack power, critical rate, etc. As for how these Gems can be merged, whether it will require the Gems to be of the same color, whether you can merge them with Diamonds, these are questions we are still searching the answers for. Our development team and testing crew are hard at work, trying out all possibilities in hopes of ensuring whatever changes we introduce will keep the game balanced. With the revamp in its initial stage, we also welcome any suggestions you may have to improve the Gems system. Our objective with this revamping is not merely to make things more powerful. This is why the new merging system will not include the Gems that increase the Commander's basic attributes. We are dedicated to improving the game experience of our players, and to do that, we want to achieve a dynamic environment where players can explore a variety of builds and strategies and still remain competitive. This is why we introduced Legendary Commander, Titan and a series of Divine Commanders with Titan as the enabler. Commanders like Aileen will be able to effectively counter certain dominant Commanders, keeping combat in GO-II constantly exciting and fresh, while not being too powerful themselves and unbalancing the game environment. Our database has shown that most players after merging their Raw Gemstones, hardly cast those Gems that do not increase the basic attributes onto their Commanders. Instead, they gather dust by the stacks in their bag. If you happen to be such a player, you might see these piles of "junk" turn into valuable resources very soon... Category:Blog posts Category:Game News